A Slow Dive
by Sandpiper
Summary: During the missing year Regina has an accident while on patrol, and stumbles into an unconventional courtship with a certain outlaw. Slow burn OQ.
1. Chapter 1

A single plume of smoke rising above the tree line.

That was what began the debate guaranteed to make their task take twice as long as it usually would have.

Regina was out on one of the monthly patrols with Prince Charming, their recently formed cadre of knights, and the woodsmen. One of the security precautions they took to make sure her wicked sister stayed away.

The knight who spotted the sign had come over to inform her and David. As Charming set to questioning the knight the other members of their party, who had been combing the woods in a close spread, began to drift in to see what was happening.

"Does anyone live in this area?" Charming asked, turning to Robin Hood.

"Not that I'm aware," Hood answered, "My men and I rarely came this close to the castle when the Wicked Witch inhabited it. No one did. The danger of flying monkeys was too great. I cannot imagine anyone living in these woods."

"A drifter maybe?" his hulking second in command suggested, "Come into the area now that it's safe?"

"We ought to go see who it is," Charming said.

Regina sighed, "We're investigating forest dwelling hermits now?"

"We don't know who it is," the shepherd argued, "It might be the Wicked Witch."

Rolling her eyes she pointed out, "The Wicked Witch wouldn't just light a fire that could be seen from a distance...not unless she had a motive for doing so. Something more than just staying warm! If that is her, it's most likely a trap that we'd be walking right into by investigating!"

"It might be someone who is in danger," he argued, "And if it is a trap isn't it better that we know?"

She sighed, but agreed, "Fine."

Grouping together they tracked the fire to across the river that ran along the west side of the estate. Luckily there was a bridge less than a mile from their location, but, as they arrived, they found that it was old a rickety as anything.

Pushing his way to the front of the group, Prince David Nolan carefully put his boot out on the first slat, pressing down with a few namby-pamby steps.

"It's pretty unstable," he stated the obvious as he pulled his foot back, "We ought to try it with the lightest person in our group first."

At the suggestion, he glanced not so subtly in her direction. Crossing her arms she stepped up to study the mess of ropes and wood.

"Are you going to actually say that you mean me, or are you hoping I'll be noble and volunteer?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. She didn't wait for an answer, though, before turning to the bridge and gripping the edge of the rope.

"Wait," Robin Hood jumped in, "One of my Merry Men can go instead."

Turning to the group he motion to a young man at the back. He was nearly as tall as Hood himself, but the smooth, paleness of his cheeks belied his youth. He couldn't have been any older than 14.

"Young Peter is quite adept at climbing, and at getting into spaces the rest of us cannot," he explained, "Nor can he be much heavier than you, m'lady."

She had to admit that he was probably right about the last part. The boy was so skinny he looked like he'd be knocked over by a gentle breeze. However, if there was anything she needed less than the "charming" prince, it was a would-be white knight.

Frowning, she drew herself up, "I don't require the assistance of thieves...or children!"

Young Peter looked quite indignant at the declaration, but Hood took the barb with the same aggravating serenity he always did.

As she turned back to the bridge David jumped in, in a show of last minute chivalry, to suggest that they should tie a rope around her waist just to be safe. Her only response was to send both of them a glare that could freeze the sun itself, toss her cape out of the way, and began across.

The bridge swayed and creaked under her, but she was determined not to show any nervousness.

Moving slowly but steadily to keep her balance, she ignored how her spike heels sunk into the soft, water-damaged wood with every step. A breath of relief did escape her, however, as she got to the last few steps. Unfortunately, it was at that point that her weight put too much strain on one of the moldy, moss covered ropes that held the bridge to the wooden posts at the other end. It groaned and creaked right before snapping. Luckily, she'd seen the frayed bit and was immediately ready with her magic to re-tie it before the bridge could tilt and dump her off the side. With two quick steps she hopped onto solid ground and turned back. On the other bank their entire group of a nearly two dozen men were staring at her wide-eyed.

Smirking in triumph, she stepped over to the edge of the bank and hit the bridge with a blast of magic that restored the rotted ropes and wood to a like-new condition.

"Safe enough for you?" she called across the water sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, David began making his way across the bridge followed by the rest of the group on his heels. She laughed as the rope bridge stirred and bounced under the plodding footsteps of so many graceless men, causing them to grip the railings in alarm and knock into each other.

David and Robin Hood were just weaving their way to the edge as she turned to begin climbing back up the bank. It was only a gentle slope down to the edge, but then it quickly gave way to a 6 foot drop. She made it only one step before the ground shifted under her feet. Realizing what was happening, she called her magic to poof herself up to safety. Before the smoke surrounded her, though, the edge of the soggy bank gave out sending her plummeting into the water below.

The cold hit every inch of her body even through her leather clothing, and the river was so muddy she could not even see her flailing hands in front of her face as she clawed at the water. Feeling herself being dragged under, her lungs burned as she struggled to hold her breath. Just as a scream escaped her lips, a hand grasped her arm and began hauling her up. She scrambled to grab onto it, digging her nails into hard muscles and pulling herself up.

She breached the surface with sputtering coughs, grabbing onto her rescuer frantically. The two bobbed for a second before slamming into a rock. Instinctively she squeezed her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

"Careful!" a voice choked out.

Realizing that they had stopped drifting thanks his having grabbed onto the rock, she turned her head and found herself staring right into Robin Hood's face, watching muddy water run down from his hair.

Eyes widening in mortification, she quickly summoned her magic. When the two of them landed in the middle of their group they were as dry and put together as if nothing had happened. Quickly pushing away from him, she brushed herself off. Ignoring the inquiries as to whether they were alright, she started storming toward the tree line.

"If we want to be back before dark we should get on with this!" she stated, clenching her firsts to hide the fact that her hands were shaking.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

In the end they found a smoldering campfire, but no signs of who it belonged to. The discovery, along with the incident at the bridge, made for a tense and sober trek back to the castle.

Regina was certain she'd hear all about what happened from Snow within an hour of getting back. With so many witnesses, no way would the gossip would fail to spread.

However, at dinner the younger woman acted the same as always. She still couldn't see how the princess would have not heard about what happened, so, Regina surmised, she was simply choosing not to mention it.

Later that night, after she retired to her chambers, she laid in bed fitfully, sleep evading her as thoughts drifted around her mind.

She kept flashing back to being surrounded on all sides by dark muddy water, and being unable to escape it. Until Hood pulled her to the surface, she hadn't even had the chance to think of calling on her magic. Moreover, the fact that he got to her so quickly told her that he must have jumped in almost immediately.

Turning back over to face the other side of her chamber, she tried not to think too deeply about that one.

It did bother her, however, the he had dealt so adeptly with something that she hadn't been able to handle.

She sighed in dismay at such an unexpected feeling of weakness as she let herself sink into her pillow.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina took a deep breath as she watched across the courtyard where Hood was discussing something or other with his men.

Honestly, what did they do all day?

She faced the other side of the courtyard as the men started to disperse. The big, dumb, blond one standing at Hood's shoulder caught sight of her before she turned away. Thankfully, he was **very** dumb, and didn't seem interested in doing anything besides glaring suspiciously.

Narrowing her eyes, she returned the glare as she looked away. Holding her head high, she stared resolutely at the wall on the other side of the courtyard. Around her the woodsmen drifted off one by one, tramping across the stones in muddy boots, and chatting animatedly with one another.

When she glanced back over Hood was standing alone with his son. Her breath was shaky as she drew her next one.

Regina clenched her fists and started making her way across the cobblestones.

Her heels clicked loudly as she approached, but Hood remained facing away from her.

She cleared her throat loudly.

"Something I can help you with, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Hood languidly turned to face her. He had his usual open, easy, and vaguely prideful look on his face. It annoyed her so much.

Drawing herself to her full height she began to speak, "It only seems fair that I...acknowledge what you did yesterday."

Hood raised his eyebrows, a smile spreading across his lips, "Was that a 'thank you'?"

Regina gritted her teeth and grudgingly answered, "Yes."

"Well, I appreciate that," he said, "Though, it was no trouble."

She rolled her eyes, "You're taking your pride a bit far, thief."

"My pride?" he asked in amusement.

She drew a breath, "I came here to thank you for risking your life by going into the river after me, that's all."

"No thanks are necessary for that," his words stopped her.

She nodded stiffly, starting back across the courtyard.

"Perhaps, next time, an outfit more suited to scouting would be wise," Hood said.

Whirling around, she blinked at him indignantly. Had he really just had the gall to criticize her clothing?

"How dare you?" she growled, "Who do you think you are?"

He sighed, "I simply meant for the sake your safety-"

"I don't see how a wardrobe change would save me from drowning!" she snapped angrily. Hood, however, simply looked at her in confusion.

"Surely you cannot think that all of your..." he motioned slightly awkwardly to her leather garb, "Is easy to swim in?"

Regina blinked, and, to her own surprise, she found herself answering, "I wouldn't know. I don't swim."

"Ah," he nodded understandingly, "Well it's a good thing I was there, then."

She rolled her eyes as his arrogant side came out, "Yes, very lucky you've chosen to live in the woods like an animal."

"Papa?" a small voice interrupted. Glancing over she saw a pair of dark eyes staring at them apprehensively. Regina sucked in a breath as any feelings of satisfaction at her barb having landed disappeared upon realizing that she'd forgotten the presence of his son. His son who was now looking between her and his father wide-eyed because he was scared of her.

Of course, he was scared of her. All children were scared of her...all except one, and even he had been at one time.

Hood rested his hand on his son's head reassuringly, "It's alright Roland, Her Majesty and I were just talking."

Leaning against his father's side Roland asked curiously, "You don't know how to swim, Your Majesty?"

Hood cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Roland, what have I told you about eavesdropping on adult conversations?"

A sarcastic speculation that it was a good skill for his future career as a thief jumped to her tongue, but she repressed the urge to voice it.

"Sorry, Papa," Roland looked down.

Hood stroked his hair in thanks, but didn't let the boy off the hook yet, "Also a question like that isn't appropriate."

"Why?" the boy asked.

Regina bit her lip at the aggravated look on the outlaw's face. She remembered when Henry was that age, and that question had also been his favorite one.

"It just isn't," the archer answered, "I think you owe Her Majesty an apology."

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Roland said obediently, but then continued on, "I was just surprised someone so old wouldn't know how to swim. Papa taught me when I was only three!"

"Roland!" Hood hissed. This time she couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips as he glanced back at her nervously. A flush was even spreading across his cheeks.

She was surprised, though. A three year old child learning how to swim? That seemed so young.

The thought brought her back to memories of Henry again. This time it was a memory of long ago when he was about four.

That summer she'd been given a gym flier by one of Storybrooke's many busybodies, and informed that children's swim lessons were starting soon. At first, she'd thought simply to throw it in the trash, but reconsidered.

It hadn't been on her radar because swimming was certainly not something that she'd been taught as a child.

Although she could recall walking along the countryside during warm summers, and seeing children from the local village playing in the lake; running naked into the water and splashing each other freely, the older ones diving underneath, only to pop-up from the water like sea monsters and startle their playmates. It looked like so much fun, but, by then, Regina was old enough to know, even without Cora's hand firmly guiding her along the path, that she would not be allowed to join in something like that.

Those children were peasants. Beneath her. Such a display would be inappropriate.

Things were very different in the Land Without Magic, though, and, after extensive research on the internet, she'd come to the conclusion that her child knowing how to swim was far safer than not.

She'd signed Henry up for lessons the next day.

A smile spread across her lips as she remembered standing waist deep in an indoor pool trying to coax Henry off the edge with promises that she would catch him...then, finally, the determined look on his face as he leapt into her arms, both of them giggling as she pulled him up out of the water.

The memory tugged at her heart, re-opening wounds that had barely begun to heal. As she tried to ignore the painful lump in her throat, another memory from that day drifted to the front of her mind. The moment when she'd first stepped into the pool herself.

The swim instructor had assured them that they wouldn't be venturing into any sections deeper than 4 feet, and it was far from the first time she'd ever been in water. In fact, she'd totally submerged herself on a few occasions. It was the first time she had without the aid of magic, though. It had given her pause, but, for Henry's sake, she pushed the nervousness aside.

Since then she hadn't made any effort to learn to swim herself. It hadn't seemed necessary. She would have said that magic made up for the skill...though, the previous day had very much proven that assumption wrong.

"When I was your age, Roland, little girls weren't taught to swim," Regain explained.

"Why?"

"It's not lady-like," she answered, repeating her mother's words.

"That's silly," the boy giggled.

Hood sighed resignedly, "Roland, why don't you go play over by the apple tree?"

Smiling, he immediately began skipping off toward her tree, waving his toy sword as he went.

"Sorry," Hood muttered when he was out of an earshot.

"No, actually, he's right. The idea that a girl's worth would be harmed by learning a skill she might actually benefit from **is** silly," Regina said ruefully. Noticing the outlaw's surprised expression she explained, "Things were very different in the Land Without Magic."

"So I've heard," he nodded.

She smirked. Yes, she supposed he would have. For a group that was ready to tear her limb from limb when the curse broke, those who had lived in Storybrooke certainly spent an inordinate amount of time complaining about how much they missed it.

Regina swallowed hard. Even though she knew it was pointless, she tried not to let memories of Henry cut too deeply.

"You know..." the thief began, but slowly trailed off.

Turning to him, she raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"If you wanted to learn it's not too late," he commented.

"Learn...to swim?" she questioned.

As he nodded in the affirmative, Regina turned to him, "Are you..."

"Yes?" he repeated her inquiry.

Drawing herself up she asked steadily, "Are you offering to teach me to swim?"

He waited for a long moment, meeting her eyes before finally responding, "If you wish."

She looked at him. An offer like that would have been a little unusual even in Storybrooke, but here...it stretched the bounds of propriety so much as to completely eliminate them. Of course, perhaps that shouldn't be surprising coming from the most infamous thief in the land.

Before she really even realized what she was saying, the words fell from her mouth, "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina shook her head as she neared the clearing. She could not believe she was doing this. What had she been thinking?

She didn't need to swim, she just needed to be more careful and resistant to Prince Charming's idiotic ideas. She needed to keep practicing her magic. It had only been a year and half since she'd gotten it back. After a 28 year hiatus she would still be rusty. That was why she hadn't been able to poof quickly enough to avoid falling into the river. She was out of practice, that was all.

This whole idea was ridiculous. Crazy even! She must have lost her mind...maybe it had been one of that green witch's spells.

Yes, that must have been it. It was the only logical explanation for why she would even consider something like this!

She needed to focus on maintaining the castle's magical protection, and finding a way to defeat certain unexpected relatives, not wasting time on pointless pursuits because her pride had been momentarily hurt. Not sneaking away from the castle to splash around in a river with a backwoods outlaw because she'd been foolish enough to not only listen to his ideas of what it meant to be capable, but to make herself beholden to him by letting him help her...no, teach her!

Making a decision, she strode on the rest of the way to the clearing. She would just go to inform Hood that this was a terrible idea, and she wanted no part of it.

She emerged from the trees and stepped up to the river bank. The water sparkled, and, under the mid-afternoon sun, the air was thick and warm. The outlaw, however, was no where to be seen.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the fact that he was late...or maybe he'd stood her up. That would be just like him. Get her to actually agree to something so humiliating, and then laugh about it with his entourage of woodsmen!

Regina resolutely ignored the part of her mind which knew that sounded nothing like Hood. In fact, it sounded more like her...the old her would have stood him up rather than bothering to hike all the way to the river to tell him she changed her mind.

Crossing her arms in irritation, she turned back toward the trees to do just that. She only made it two steps, though, as Hood stepped out of the trees just as she turned.

Pausing, Regina meet his eyes and cleared her throat.

He quirked his lips and stepped over to her, "Your Majesty."

"Hood," she nodded.

Chuckling in his throat he said, "I am glad to hear I've graduated from 'thief', though most call me Robin."

"Fascinating information," Regina deadpanned.

Hood blatantly rolled his eyes as he stepped past her and asked, "Are you ready to get started?"

Shifting on her feet Regina answered, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

He turned to her expectantly.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I just don't need to be wasting my time with something...childish," Regina explained.

Robin Hood looked at her for a moment before answering, "Well we don't have to do anything you don't want-"

"Good," she answered, turning toward the woods.

"Although I think you're lying," he called after her.

Turning back, she looked at him dangerously, "Excuse me? About what exactly?"

"There's no need to be scared-" he began gently

"I am not scared of a little water," she growled.

"I understand. But I know you don't like to feel ineffective, and being new to something like this-"

"You don't know me, thief!" Regina shot back, "I've learned things you can't even begin to comprehend!"

She felt a hint of satisfaction in the truth of that statement. Her days as Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice did not represent fond memories since they had eventually lead her to losing Henry, but recalling the things she had mastered, things that seemed impossible to most, made her feel a little bit better.

"Then why should this be a problem?"

Huffing in frustration, "It wouldn't be! I could learn to swim-"

"That's good," Hood interrupted, "Belief is a good first step."

"I just don't want to," she answered, annoyed how petulant and young she sounded.

"Why not?" he asked, laughter evident in his voice.

Her mind raced for reasons, and she finally answered, "Well, for one thing, I remember how cold that river was the other day! You felt it too, so I don't know why you thought this would be a good place for a lesson or...whatever you call it!"

"Well m'lady, at this time of year the western river is primarily fed by melting snow from the mountains," he explained with one of his aggravating cocky smiles, "That is why the current was so strong and so frigid. This river, as you can plainly see, is shallower and slower flowing. It will also be warmer because it is not fed by melt water."

She considered this as she glanced at the river. She didn't claim to be an expert, but what Hood said actually made sense.

"The decision is yours, though," his voice caught her attention.

"Why would you want to help me with this?" Regina finally asked.

Hood glanced down slightly before answering, "The way you spoke of your childhood...I know what it must have been like for you."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I was not always a thief," he explained, "My family was a noble one."

"That doesn't mean you know what it was like," she said quietly.

"Yes," he acknowledged, "But leaving my family, and their influence, has taught me that no man...or woman, should feel vulnerable simply due to notions of propriety."

That answer surprised her. It was a lot more insightful than she would have expected from him. After taking a moment to think things over, she turned to step right up to the outlaw, and stared at him hard, "If you tell anyone about this, thief, I will make certain you regret it!"

Throwing her another smirk he gave her what was apparently his favorite catch phrase, "Wouldn't dream of it."

She stepped back, "Alright, so how do we do this?"

Stepping away from her, he sat down on a rock near the river bank, and began undoing the laces on his boots as she said, "Well, that could be a bit difficult."

"How do you mean?"

"I believe I did advise you to wear more appropriate clothing," he said as he pulled off his boot, "You might very well sink like a stone in that."

Regina glanced down. This morning she had dressed in her usual dark trousers and boots, but, even when reconsidering the idea of learning to swim, she had foregone her corset in exchange for just a silk shirt. It wasn't exactly swimwear, but there was no such thing as a bathing-suit in this land.

"Well what would you suggest then?" she demanded.

"Something light and easy to maneuver in," he answered, his voice mildly patronizing. Regina glared, but the man seemed unbothered by it. She watched him unfasten his jerkin and shrug if off. When he turned his back to her to fold it and pile it on top of his boots, a smile crossed her lips. She'd had just about enough of the thief having the upper-hand, and there was one way she'd always managed wield power over men before.

Calling on her magic, she poofed away her Evil Queen outfit in exchange for a new garment. She sighed, shivering slightly at having so much skin suddenly exposed, even on a warm day.

It was worth it, however, at seeing Hood's reaction when he turned back to her. He was holding the belt he had just removed in his hands, and he didn't drop it, but she could tell he came very close. His mouth, however, did drop open, and his eyes widened like a startled deer.

The smile that had been playing at her lips grew wider. She had chosen a low-cut white one-piece with gold accents at the waist. It was based on something she'd seen in a catalog a few weeks before Henry's abduction to Neverland, and it was only sightly fancier than the bathing-suit she'd worn to his swimming lessons all those years ago in Storybrooke. By Land Without Magic standards, it was almost conservative. Here, however, she might as well have been entirely naked, and was very pleased that Hood's expression reflected that fact.

"Light and easy to maneuver in is what you said, right?" she repeated

"Hm?" he glanced up at her questioningly, shaking himself as her question registered, "Uh...yes."

Regina resisted the urge to laugh.

Looking around awkwardly as he tried to both look at her and pretend he wasn't looking at her, Hood asked, "So that's um..."

"From the Land Without Magic?" she guessed, "Yes, this is what women there wear to swim."

"I see," he answered, this time not even bothering to hide it as he stared at her.

"Is there a problem?" she challenged.

The outlaw lifted his eyes to meet hers, "No, not at all."

Regina let her expression reflect the fact that she didn't believe his nonchalant answer, and said, "Then shall we get on with it?"

Setting aside his belt, he motioned to the water, "After you, Your Majesty."

Regina felt her upper-hand begin to waver at the realization that she was actually going to do this. She was actually going to get into a river with a forest outlaw, and let him try to teach her to swim. If anyone had told her a year ago that her life would come to this she would have laughed at them.

She wasn't about to back out now, though. Not with him standing before her, looking at her expectantly. Steeling herself, she padded down the bank past Hood and into the water. The first few steps took her in up to her thighs, the temperature of the water hitting her sharply and causing gooseflesh to break out all over her body.

Gasping, she turned to glare at Hood over her shoulder as she demanded, "I thought you said it would be warm?!"

He simply laughed, however, as he stepped down the bank behind her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She felt the pull of the current all around her, pressing against her face and swirling her hair as she focused on holding her breath. Feeling confident enough after a few seconds, she opened her eyes. The water immediately stung them, causing her to lose her footing against the smooth rocks on the river bed and fall forward.

Flailing, Regina clawed for purchase underwater. After only a few seconds, though, a strong pair of hands grasped from behind and lifted her up.

She breached the surface coughing, trying to spit out the water that had rushed into her nose and down her throat.

"Are you alright?" Hood asked patiently.

Pushing long, wet tangles out of her face, she answered irritably, "Yes."

He let go of her as she stepped away and turned to face him, "I don't see what the point of this is! Squatting underwater in an area shallow enough to stand is hardly swimming!"

He nodded in acknowledgement, "True, but the purpose is for you to get to where you feel comfortable in the water."

She sighed in exasperation, "I told you I've been underwater before! I just used magic to help me those other times."

"Yes, you mentioned that. I'm still not sure how that would have worked, though."

Regina considered for a moment. The idea going through her mind was a risky one. She still remembered the feeling of tentacles squeezing her through her mirror. She certainly didn't want be playing with the wrath of Goddesses. She had enough trouble with just wicked witches. However, they were quite far inland, and it wasn't as if she'd actually be impersonating anyone when the only person around knew exactly who she was.

Making a decision, she focused her magic on transforming herself into the octopus-like form of Ursula the ancient sea Goddess.

By pushing herself up against the shallow river bed, she was taller than Hood in this form. Looking down at him, she smirked.

"Impressive," he commented, but, returning the smirk, added, "Though, I must say, I liked your other outfit better."

Rolling her eyes, she magicked herself back into her own body.

"I'm just saying, I have done this before," Regina said irritably, "I told you. Whether I know how to swim or not, I'm not scared of a little water."

"I understand that," Hood answered sincerely, "It's not about being afraid. It's simply to get used to what it feels like without preparing before hand...with magic or otherwise."

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

Sighing tiredly he answered, "So that, should anything unexpected happen like it did the other day, you will know how to orient yourself in the water, and keep your wits about you."

Her initial reaction was resentment of the implication that she'd fail to do so, but Regina knew that was exactly what had happened at the western river. Everything happened too fast for her to even think of conjuring magic.

After thinking it over, she finally nodded, "Alright, should we get back to it then?"

Ducking lower so that he was submerged nearly to his lips, he smiled at her over the water, "As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

The potatoes were warm, soft, and deliciously seasoned with butter and wild marjoram. Regina sighed in pleasure and forked up a second bite as the flavor danced across her tongue.

As she chewed her second bite and took a third, she felt someone watching her. Turning to her right, she found Snow observing her closely. She attempted to chew her mouthful, but could not do so quickly enough to swallow.

Shielding her mouth with her hand, barked out a muffled demand, "What?"

Snow shook her head, "Nothing, just...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one eating for two."

Regina coughed incredulously and picked up her wine to take a sip. After managing to swallow everything in her mouth, she turned back to her step-daughter and said, "Don't be absurd."

With a laugh Snow shook her head and took a sip of her water, grinning at Regina over the glass.

"Am I not allowed to simply be hungry on occasion?" she demanded, glaring.

"Relax, Regina," Snow set her glass down, "I wasn't suggesting anything."

Huffing in annoyance, she pushed her plate away on the table.

"Hey!" the other woman complained, "Don't be like that! Honestly, I'm glad to see you having an appetite."

The statement did nothing to assuage Regina's irritation because she knew that Snow was referring to their first few months in the castle. During that time she'd spent many nights in the library researching ways to defeat her evil sister, or safely locked away in her chambers when memories of Henry and the thought that she would never see him again became to painful to bear. Snow had spent a lot of time then bugging her about skipping meals and working through the night, urging her to take care of herself and all that nonsense.

With a sigh Regina settled back into her chair. Looking at her reproachfully, her step-daughter pushed her plate back over in front of her.

"Come on, eat," Snow instructed, taking a bite of her own food, "I formally acknowledge that you don't want me commenting on your meal-time habits. You don't need to deprive yourself to prove a point!"

Narrowing her eyes, Regina asked, "You realize I'm not your child, right?"

The princess simply smiled cheekily as she chewed a bite of roast chicken.

Glancing longingly at her plate, she sighed and picked up her fork. She pointedly avoiding looking at her step-daughter so as not to see the triumphant look on her face. Regina couldn't deny, though, that she was still hungry.

She always seemed to be starving on days she went down to the river to practice swimming with Hood.

With smile, she recalled when Henry was younger and in swimming lessons in Storybrooke. He'd always beg for a snack as soon as they left the pool. She hadn't experienced it for herself at the time, but apparently the activity took a lot of energy.

"I will say, though, that you're looking better these past few weeks."

"Better?" Regina asked.

"Happier."

"Whatever you say."

"Those walks you take on Thursday afternoons seem to be doing you some good," Snow went on, taking another bite of her dinner with a bit too innocent a look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. The princess had apparently noticed the pattern to when Regina went off to the river. Had she noticed Hood being gone too? Had other people? He had promised they'd be discrete, but, at the least, he would have needed to find someone to watch his child. Had his men noticed? Surely they would have. Had he told them? Had they spread it around to others in the castle...people from Storybrooke? Her cheeks burned in mortification at the thought that the people she'd lived with who knew her as the Evil Queen, turned mayor, turned back to Evil Queen, might know that she didn't know how to swim, but was trying to learn from the outlaw.

"Nothing," Snow answered, "Though the fact that you're so defensive makes me wonder what it is you do on these walks."

"Nothing you need to be concerned with!" Regina barked, "I'm not sneaking off to collude with the Wicked Witch if that's what you're worried about!"

The younger woman took her harsh words calmly, though, and simply answered, "I didn't think that for a second."

The knowing look on her face was worse than if she had been suspicious Regina was betraying them. Shoving her chair away from the table, the queen stood and stormed between the tables out of the main hall.

Letting the heavy door close behind her, she thundered down the corridor until she reached an outside exit. This area of the castle exited into the courtyard garden, which had steadily come back to life as the months got warmer. Through the gray darkness of early evening she could see that the bright purple four o'clock flowers were open and fully blooming all around her, filling the air with their cloying, nectary scent.

With a heavy sigh, she smacked her hands against the concrete railing.

"M'lady?" an accented voice asked.

Regina let her eyes drift closed wondering how this always happened. How did that outlaw always have such perfectly awkward timing?

She sighed and turned to face him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I might ask you the same question," he responded.

"Am I not allowed to be in my own garden?" she asked.

"Certainly," Robin Hood acknowledged, "But I might also ask if I'm allowed the same privilege?"

"Fine, whatever," Regina shrugged.

"If you are curious, though, I was coming back from the kitchens," he answered, "I must admit I was taking some of the strawberries that were recently harvested."

She raised one eyebrow, "Once a thief always a thief, hm?"

"I'm afraid so," he smiled, "It is my friend Will's birthday, and he has a taste for these."

Regina laughed, "Well then you're going about this wrong. If you'd told Snow it was his birthday he'd have gotten an entire party instead of just some stolen berries!"

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind for the future. May I ask why you are out here?"

She glared at him.

"Simply for curiosity's sake," he clarified.

"I'm out here because I'm sick of everyone's curiosity," she snapped.

"Well I shall leave you to it then."

"Did you tell anyone about us?" Regina called after him as he started away.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, "About what?"

"About..." she began, dropping her voice and stepping closer to him to speak quietly, "...about the river."

He looked at her in confusion, "Who would I tell?"

"That's what I'm asking," she insisted.

He sighed tiredly, "Why do you think I've told anyone?"

"People might be noticing that we go away together," Regina said.

"So what if they do? We aren't doing anything wrong, why should it matter?"

She looked at him incredulously, "So you have been telling people?!"

He jaw clenched, "I haven't told anyone because you asked me not to. I assure you, Your Majesty, that, to the best of my knowledge, no one has found out that you've lowered yourself to cavorting with outlaws."

She blinked at him, shocked at the vitriol behind his words. He was usually very calm even when she was in full Evil Queen mode. Of course, considering his accusation was exactly what she'd been concerned about, she felt a bit guilty.

"Robin wait!" she whirled. He stopped, turning back to her, "I'm sorry...I do appreciate what you're doing for me."

He stood before her quietly, so she went on, "I'm just...I'm not good at...this."

"This?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

She sighed, "Just forget it."

"M'lady," he called as she turned from him, "Would you care to join us for dessert?"

"You mean you and your men?"

He nodded.

"Is this a test?" she sighed, "To prove that I'm grateful for what you're doing for me?"

"No," Hood answered, "I just thought you might enjoy the company."

That was a surprising answer. She swallowed as she answered, "I don't think they would."

He sighed, "M'lady-"

"It's alright," she shook her head, "I'm used to it. It's um...kind of you to offer, though."

"Who says I'm simply being kind?" he asked before she could walk away. Turning back, she looked at him questioningly, "Perhaps I would enjoy the company."

Regina blinked in surprise at his words. Before she could form a response, though, he smiled widely and bid her good night.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She let out a shaky breath as she felt the water creeping up past her ears. Cupping her hands by her sides, she attempted to paddle against the water to keep herself up as Hood had instructed.

No matter how quickly she waved her hands, though, the water kept rising until it was cover half her cheeks and nearly to her eyes.

Gasping she sat up, immediately sinking down into the water. She quickly put her feet down, though, and managed to balance on the slippery river rocks to stand up. The water swished as Hood stepped over to her and supported her with one hand on her back.

"You need to relax," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "That's difficult to do when you're sinking."

"You weren't sinking."

"I was!"

"You were floating until you got scared. I was watching," he told her, "You just need to relax and let the water support you."

She sighed, looking at him ruefully.

He smirked in response, "Or, if you're tired of this, we could practice more breathing."

"That isn't fair," she grumbled. He knew how much she hated his breathing exercise that involved standing up against the side of the river bank with their hands braced on a rock, and lowering their faces in and out of he water to blow bubbles in between breaths. It was a technique she remembered Henry's teacher's showing him in Storybrooke. Being a four year old boy, he'd absolutely loved it...it made Regina feel ridiculous, though.

Hood simply smiled in response.

Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped over to him, "Alright, I'll try again."

"Very well," he said, reaching through the water to hook one arm under her knees, "if that is your wish."

She put one arm over his shoulder and gripped the rough, wet cotton of his shirt to support himself as he lifted her up.

"You keep saying that, " she commented, "My wish. I know it's just a saying, but...I haven't believed in wishing in a long time."

He paused, holding her up half out of the water, "No, wouldn't have expected you would."

She looked at him questioningly, "You mean you don't believe in wishes and magic and all that?"

He chuckled, "Well I know you believe in magic."

"You know what I mean!" she shot back.

"I believe one can change their life," he answered, "But it takes more than wishes to do so."

She glanced away and absently commented, "Yes, it does. And when they're all you have left that's when you know to give up."

He frowned, catching her attention by nudging her shoulder with the arm he was using to support her back, "Are you thinking of your son?"

She quirked a smile as she echoed the answer she'd given months ago when Snow White asked that question, "I'm always thinking of him...but, not specifically him this time."

Hood looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean then?"

Regina licked her lips slowly and blinked, "I told you I've lost many people."

Robin stood still for a moment before lowering her back into the water and letting go over legs. She gripped his shoulder as she slid her feet to stand up on her own.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let's head in," he said gently as he nodded to the river bank.

Regina shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"M'lady-"

"I said I'm fine, thief," she sighed, "I'm not fragile. I don't need to you to protect me."

Hood chuckled, "Yes, well...I always had a weakness for trying to help those even when they do not ask for it."

"Does that include not listening to people when they tell you they're alright?" she asked reproachfully, "I'm really fine, Hood. We came here for a reason, and I'd like to make the most of it since I took the time to hike all the way here."

He still looked hesitant, so she put her arm around his shoulder again and looked at her expectantly. After a few moments of studying her face, however, he sighed and lifted her back up.

Tilting her backward he looked at her smugly and asked, "Are you ever going to call me 'Robin' again?"

Regina glared, "Don't push your luck, thief!"

His deep melodic laugh was the last thing she heard as he lowered her back into the water.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

I commented to pt159 that Robin in this fic has turned out to be quite sly. By teaching her, he's getting the opportunity to see her in a bathing-suit, and plenty of excuses to hold and touch her. Though, Regina doesn't seem to be complaining!


	4. Chapter 4

The conference room echoed with the rustling of clothing and pieces of parchment from people fanning themselves, and the air was thick and musty as Prince Charming droned on about their last patrol.

"Can we open a window, please? It's stifling in here!" Snow White's voice sounded off the stone walls, interrupting her husband and startling the gathered group.

"Um...sure," David answered stepping toward the window. Before he could make it, however, his wife rose from her chair and rushed over to throw open the shudders. Sighing discontentedly, the princess pulled at the neckline of her gown and leaned out into the air.

"Snow, are you alright?" he asked quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Glaring at him, she answered, "No, I'm not alright! It's almost as hot outside!"

"Well maybe Red could get you some water?" he suggested.

The young wolf nodded and made to get up out of her chair. Before she made it though, Snow grumbled, "I don't want water."

With that the princess stormed back to her chair, supporting her growing belly with one hand as she sat back down.

From further down the table, Grumpy, who was fanning himself with his knit hat, sending a very pungent aroma of sweat around the room, chuckled and commented, "I think you might be spending a little bit too much time with the queen here! She's wearing off on you."

Both women turned to glare at him, however, even with the influence of pregnancy hormones, all Snow White did was roll her eyes. Regina, however, had no intention of letting the scruffy miner off that easily.

"Afraid you'll have some competition for your name, dwarf?" she demanded irritably.

"Well if anyone could steal the title it'd be you, Your Majesty," he snarled.

Pursing her lips, Regina rose from the table, "You listen here, little man-"

She was interrupted by a wooden cup thumping hard against the table.

"Alright, that's enough!" Granny declared, slamming the cup down a few more times for good measure, "By the Gods, if all we're going to do is snip at each other I don't know why we're bothering to meet!"

David cleared his throat and suggested, "Maybe picking this up another day would be a good idea?"

There was very little objection as the group rose from the table. Snow White made it to the door first, and Regina was hot on her heels. Before she could exit, however, the dwarf's voice snarked from behind her, "Where are you running off to this time?"

Freezing, Regina turned with a murderous look on her face and got in the short man's face, "Where I go is absolutely none of your concern."

"I'd beg to differ!" he argued, "Last time we left you alone you cast a curse, so I'd sure like to know what is you spend your time doing!"

"Sounds to me like you have too much time on your hands, dwarf," she said curtly, "Perhaps you should spend less of your time worrying about how I spend mine, and do something useful...sweep something, perhaps!"

"Regina," David groused from across the room.

Glancing up she stared the prince down,"What?!"

He sent her a warning glare that she honestly wanted to laugh at. Rolling her eyes, she turned from the room and started up the steps toward the library.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As she turned the discolored page on what felt like the hundredth dusty old tome, Regina scratched at where sweat was beading under her lace choker.

With a sigh, she turned her attention back to the page, but was interrupted by a book slamming closed from across the room.

Looking up, Regina saw the diminutive librarian huff and toss her hands in frustration. She shook her head, and tried to turn her attention back to the text.

"Did you find anything new in those elvish texts?" Belle's slight twang echoed across the library.

"No, I have not," she answered evenly, "I told you. The moment I find something, you'll be the first to hear about it."

The younger woman sighed heavily in response, and stepped over to the table where Regina was working and dropped a book on top of hers.

"This. This is the symbol from that key Neal used to bring Rumple back," she pointed to a drawing, "There's a few texts about it accessing the vault of the Dark One...some mention the cost being one life for another, but none talk about a way to save someone who made that sacrifice!"

"Well, that would rather eliminate the purpose of a sacrifice."

The brunette looked stricken, "He was tricked into it by that witch! Now she's doing who knows what to him and Rumple!"

The queen sighed, "Look, from what you described it sounds like Rumple fused their lives together which means that as long as Rumple is alive, Neal will stay alive. And, as for Rumple...trust me, he isn't so easy to get rid of!"

"I don't know why I'm trusting you," Belle shook her head, "You always wanted him gone. You always did all you could to hurt us!"

Regina stiffened and turned, "Listen to me, little girl. You can be angry at me for locking you up all you want, but when it comes to Rumpelstiltskin...yes, I have plenty of reasons to want him gone, and all of them are good ones!"

"What about Neal?" Belle asked, "He doesn't deserve this! How do you think your son would feel about you letting his father die?"

She whirled on the shorter woman, "Just because you batted your eyelashes and melted Rumple's cold, dead heart does **not** give you the right to lecture me about my son!"

"I'm just saying there has to be some way we can help the both of them! A way to save Neal!"

"Belle," Regina said, "I'm looking, but this is the sort of thing that was designed not to be undone."

She frowned, shaking her head, "There has to be away. There just has to."

Sighing tiredly, Regina asked, "Is there something else on your mind?"

The younger woman swallowed hard and said, "I'm just afraid that...even if we manage to free Rumple from Zelena...what will I tell him? How will I explain that I didn't protect his son?"

Regina looked at her in surprise, "I wouldn't go getting a step-mother complex now if I were you. Rumple's son is older than you by several centuries!"

"I tried to warn him-"

"Exactly! You tried to warn him, but he's a grown man. He made his own choices."

"You really think Rumple will accept that, though?" Belle asked, "He cast a curse just on the hope of seeing him again!"

Raising her eyes from the elvish text that she had attempted to go back to reading, Regina looked at the librarian and said coolly, "Rumple didn't case any curse. He groomed and manipulated others into doing it for him! If you really love him you should have realized by now that he's willing to go to almost any length, except for that which goes against his own self-preservation!"

Belle met her eyes evenly and responded, "You were a grown woman. Didn't you make your own choices?"

Regina swallowed, but met her eyes firmly, "Yes, I did...and I also lost my son because of them."

That statement seemed to resonate, because the pretty librarian looked away, shifted uncomfortably and finally said, "I'm going to go check the archives again. See if there's anything I may have missed."

Once the other woman was gone, Regina looked back at the text. After a few minutes of watching dust motes floating above it, she slammed it closed. The library was in a high tower, and being trapped in the heat, between shelves overflowing with old books and papers was making her feel claustrophobic.

She quickly made her way out, and down the long winding staircase until she reached a first floor corridor that would lead her outside.

The open air of the courtyard, however, offered little relief. Snow's statement from earlier was right. It was hardly any cooler outdoors than in, and the area was packed with people. All the activity filling it with the odor of overheated bodies, hay, and manure.

Regina sighed in dismay as she discretely wiped sweat from her brow. However, as she glanced toward the main gate an idea entered her mind. She did, in fact, know of one place that was private and she could go to cool off.

Feeling her spirits lift, she made her way through the throng of people and toward the castle's entrance.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The walk to the river felt longer with the late afternoon heat beating down on her through the trees, but she finally arrived and was relieved to see that, as usual, there were no visitors to this section of the river.

As she stepped down the bank she poofed herself into her usual white bathing-suit with her hair up in a braided bun. The sun had warmed the water a little, but it still felt wonderfully cold against her skin. With a sigh, Regina waded out to an area that was about waist deep from bank to bank, and squatted down to lay back in the water. As she settled into a float, she stared up at the clear sky above her and let the weightless feeling take over. Her eyes drifted closed as the tension left her body.

She floated for she didn't know how long, feeling nothing but the muffled hum of the water around her and the occasional faint breeze on her face.

Eventually, however, an uneasy feeling of being watched came over her. Snapping her eyes open, she righted herself so that she was standing in the shallow water.

Glancing around, she caught sight of a familiar archer standing at the tree line.

"Robin," his name fell from her lips in surprise. Drawing herself up, she demanded, "What you doing here?! It isn't Thursday!"

"I might ask the same thing," he responded, stepping closer to the bank.

"I...came here to think," she said, "That doesn't explain why you're here!"

"I was out hunting," he answered, bracing his bow against the ground.

"Hunting?" she repeated.

"Yes."

Crossing her arms angrily, "I may not be a woodsman, Hood, but even I know that no animals would be out in this heat, so how about you try again?"

Looking appropriately chastised, he cleared his throat, "I saw you leave the castle earlier. From the direction you went, I surmised where you might be going."

"And you decided to follow me...why?"

"After this morning's meeting, I wondered why you would be coming here," he answered, "As you said, it isn't Thursday."

"So now I need your permission?" she demanded, "I'm not allowed to come here without you?"

"It wouldn't be wise-"

"Excuse me?!"

"One should never swim alone, m'lady," he explained, "Even those with experience-"

"Just because you offered to teach me to swim, doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do!" she fired back angrily, "I'm not your child or your wife...not that it'd give you the right to control me even if I were, though I know you think it does-"

"Papa!" a voice called from the trees, interrupting her, "Papa, where are you?"

Turning toward the tree line in alarm Robin called back, "Roland? Roland is that you?"

With a few crashing foot steps the small boy emerged from the trees, and ran to his father happily.

"Papa!" he leapt into his arms, "I tried to keep up but I thought I'd lost you!"

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, "You're supposed to be back at the castle with John!"

"But I saw you leave and wanted to see where you were going!"

The outlaw sighed, and Regina shifted awkwardly in the water. The noise from the action drew Roland's attention for the first time. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Clearing her throat she answered, "I was just...cooling off."

"But why are you in the water? You said you can't swim!" Roland observed in alarm, "Papa, we should help!"

After thinking over the potential ramifications for a second, Regina finally answered, "Actually, Roland, your father is already helping me. You see we both agreed it was silly that I didn't know how to swim, so he's been teaching me."

The boy took in the explanation before smiling widely, "Can I help?"

"Ah, Roland-"

"Please, Papa! I can show Regina what you taught me! I'm a good swimmer, you said so!"

"Actually, sweetheart, it's getting late. I think I should be getting out," Regina jumped in, making her was over to the bank. Once she was fully out of the water, she poofed her normal clothes back on.

"Oh," Roland said in disappointment, "Can I help teach you to swim tomorrow?"

"We'll see, Roland," Hood answered, firmly turning him back toward the trees, "But you heard Her Majesty. It's time to go back to the castle. It'll be dinner time soon."

His spirits seemed to lift at the prospect of a good meal, and, as they began making their way through the woods, he ran ahead of the two adults, smacking a stick against every tree he passed.

"I'm sorry about that," she muttered quietly.

"It's nothing," Robin shook his head, "He's just rather fascinated by you. He hasn't had many women in his life since his mother died."

They walked for a few steps before Regina said, "If you wanted to bring him...next time, I mean...I don't mind."

Looking over to her, he smiled, "That's very kind of you."

"It's nothing," she shrugged, echoing his words.

"Did you hear that, Roland?" he said to his son, "Her Majesty says you can help next time we go to swim."

Roland smiled widely, rushing over to toss his arms around her legs. It forced Regina to stop in her tracks.

"Thank you!" he said excitedly.

After getting over momentary surprise, she laughed, "You're very welcome, Roland."

"Are you going to join is for dinner too, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Ahh..." she hesitated.

"My boy, the queen has dinner with the prince and princess," Robin answered.

"Why?" Roland asked. Both adults looked at each other, seeing if the other would answer first, but were saved from having to do so when Roland spoke again, "Because you're her step-mama?"

Regina frowned, but nodded along with the assumption since it seemed to make sense to the young boy.

"Maybe some other time?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," was all she said.

He seemed to accept the answer, though. Skipping ahead along the path.

Glancing over at Hood, she said ruefully, "Don't worry. At his age, he'll forget the idea within a day."

"Hm," he hummed.

The three walked along for nearly five minutes in silence before he spoke again, "You would be welcome you know."

Regina looked at him questioningly.

"If you did want to join me and Roland some time-"

"And your men?" she asked.

"They would welcome you too if they got to know you."

She scoffed, "I doubt that!"

"I'm serious," he insisted.

"They know who I am already," Regina answered, "the Evil Queen."

"They don't know you, though," the thief responded, "Not the real you. If you showed them that you're more than the Evil Queen they would accept it."

"Right!"

"M'lady, all of my men have pasts," he said, "Many of them criminal."

She laughed, "I thought you robbed from the rich to give to the poor? A noble cause and such?"

"Indeed," Robin answered, "And for many of my men it is their second chance. I promise you...if they saw how hard you were working to change, they would understand you better."

Regina frowned, thinking over his statement that she was working hard to change. He'd seemed very sure of himself, but it was really quite an assumption. Was she trying to change? She had been when Henry was around, but now...she wasn't so certain.

She kept the thought to herself, though, and simply answered, "I'll think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

That Thursday was clear and more temperate. Regina arrived at the river to find Hood already there with his son. The two had already stripped down to their shirts and breeches, and were in the water. Hood was passing the time by tossing Roland into deeper water, who would then pop up giggling and begging him to do so again as he swam back.

Once he caught sight of her, however, Roland sobered, and set to demonstrating in great detail how to properly pull through the water with her arms.

He spent the next hour and a half giving her very serious instruction for a four year old while his father sat on a rock in the middle of the river watching them with a goofy smile on his face.

Finally Hood saw fit to call their lesson to an end, and carried Roland up the bank while Regina stayed to float for a few minutes.

After winding down, she made her way up the bank and poofed herself into a dress. With a sigh, she stepped over to where Hood and his son had sprawled out on the grass. Roland was fast asleep, while his father lounged with his left hand behind his head.

Chuckling darkly she asked, "Tell me, does a thief's trade often require such hard work?"

Opening his eyes, the outlaw looked up at her languidly, "Not much that can be done until we're dry."

"I can dry the both of you with magic," she answered, continuing smugly, "All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, but I don't see the need. May I ask where you are in such a hurry to go?"

Regina shrugged, "Nowhere I suppose."

"Then why not enjoy the sun?" he suggested, quirking his lips at her.

She rolled her eyes, but moved to settle down in the grass on the other side of Roland. With a satisfied grin, Hood settled back and closed his eyes.

The woods around them were quiet other than the sounds of a few afternoon birds, and the gentle babbling of the river.

Shifting uncomfortably Regina asked, "Is this supposed to be enjoyable yet?"

Robin Hood sighed heavily, sitting up to face her, "You seem awfully anxious for someone who has nowhere to be."

"That doesn't mean I have to just sit around."

"Well you don't need to stay on my and Roland's account," he pointed out.

Looking down, she picked at a blade of grass, "It's not that I just...I'm not comfortable with..."

"With what?" he prompted.

"Getting comfortable," she finally answered.

"Why?"

Gazing into the distance she answered, "Bad things tend to happen when I do."

"Do you mean your son?" Hood asked.

She nodded in response.

He drew her attention by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I cannot imagine the pain of losing a child."

"No you can't," she said quietly, "Before the curse broke our life was good. We were happy once...before I told him he was adopted, and he brought his birth mother to town, and...everything that happened since.

"You wish your curse had not been broken, then?" he asked, "You do not regret it?"

"I don't regret it, no. Without it I'd have never had Henry," she answered, "As for the curse breaking...it was inevitable really. Even if the so called Savior never came. Henry and I were happy, but I did always wonder how to answer questions about who his father was, and why nothing in town ever changed. He couldn't exactly have lived in Storybrooke all his life without noticing that no one ever aged. Still, after I adopted Henry I let myself get comfortable for only the second time in my entire life, and then...I lost him."

"What about the first time?"

Looking over, she asked, "Excuse me?"

"You said your life with your son was the second time you let yourself get comfortable," Robin Hood pointed out. Regina stiffened, not even realizing that she had said something so revealing, "What happened the first?"

She quickly looked away to take a deep breath, but the answer fell from her lips anyway, "The only man I've ever loved died."

She saw the surprise, and then pity, flash through the outlaws eyes as the words registered. He reached toward her shoulder again, but she pulled away before he could touch her.

"I need to be getting back," she declared, gathering her skirts up out of her way, "If you want to laze in the sun all day that's your choice."

"M'lady," he called after her as she made toward the woods, "I do not know your son or this man you speak of, but I also lost my wife, and, other than my Roland, what got me through it was know that she would want me to go on. All those who love us would want us to find our way to happiness again...just as we would them."

It was a speech she'd heard before in different variations. One of the most painful being from her own father right before she ended his life.

Swallowing hard, she whispered, "I'll see you back at the castle."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina spent most of the next week doing research. So much that it got to a point when, one night, she didn't notice that dinner-time had come until the words on the page started blurring.

Pinching her eyebrows against the headache threatening to start behind them, she glanced up at the grandfather clock and saw that it was nearly 8.

Slamming the book closed, she tiredly made her way down the narrow winding staircase from the library tower.

She felt slightly more energetic by the time her feet hit the floor of the main corridor, so, taking a deep breath, she clicked her way over to the main hall where Snow and Charming hosted communal meals for the entire castle. Regina could hear the cacophony of several dozen conversations and clinking plates. It caused her to pause her with her hand on the heavy wooden door to let out a tired sigh.

After several months living the castle, she knew the meal-time routine by now. Upon her arrival there would still be plenty of people who turned to stare as she picked up her plate, and then stepped up to her place at the head table next to Snow White.

She prepared to push the door open, but found that she could not do it. Letting her hand fall, she turned from the main hall to continue down the corridor until she reached the exit to the courtyard.

It was another balmy summer night with the faint scent of hay, flowers, and a little bit of wood smoke in the air. She, somewhat pointlessly, told herself that she didn't know where she was going, but all too quickly she found her way through the maze of blooming plants and wooden carts to the glow of a campfire and rumbles of quiet conversation.

Peering through the darkness she caught sight of Robin Hood standing next to the fire. Turning around, he smiled. She licked her lips and prepared to say...she wasn't sure what. Before anything came to mind, though, Hood ducked down and caught Roland as the boy ran into his arms. Swinging him up, Hood tossed Roland into the air, the two of them giggling as he caught him.

Regina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and, with a shake of her head, turned to walk away.

She only made it two steps, though, before a small voice called, "Majesty!"

Stopping in her tracks she squeezed her eyes shut before turning. Roland, who was dangling upside down in his father's arms, waved to her. Meanwhile the man himself, as well as all of those gathered around the campfire, stared at her...she really should have just gone to dinner in the main hall.

Robin flipped Roland right-side up, and set him down on the ground. Smiling, the young boy jogged over to her and asked, "What are you doing here?

Clearing her throat, she responded, "Good evening, Roland. I was just checking on my apple tree...seeing how the fruits are looking."

"Can we pick them?" he answered.

She smiled indulgently and answered, "Not yet. They won't be ready until fall."

"Oh," he looked slightly disappointed, "Well did you come to have supper with us?"

She really hoped the answer to that question didn't show on her face. Regina made a mental note to suggest to Hood that she should test the boy and see if he were a little bit magic.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," she replied, not being able to stop herself from glancing at his father.

"Nonsense," Hood answered, "All our welcome at our fire."

Looking around said fire, Regina wasn't sure he was speaking for his men. All were looking at her warily, some with outright hostility such as Hood's curly haired friend John, and the big, dumb, blond who'd stared her down last time she'd sought out the archer in this courtyard.

Oblivious to their stares, Roland grabbed her hand and tugged her toward one of the benches. She obliged him, taking a seat in front of the small fire. This night was too hot to need a large one for warmth.

Roland hopped up onto the bench next to her and settled in close to her side, and his father strode over languidly to sit, at an appropriate distance, by her other side.

For a few tortuous minutes the only sounds that filled the courtyard were the crackling of the fire, and crickets chirping in the distance.

Regina was on the verge of standing to head back inside, when Robin spoke up, "Alan, how about a song?"

"Ay?" one of the younger man asked from across the fire.

"Let's have some music, shall we lads?" he repeated calmly.

Alan was a swarthy brunette with very handsome features. He blinked, looking momentarily stunned, but, after a moment, took up a lute and began strumming out a soft, pleasant tune.

As the young man began to sing, the group slowly relaxed, and attention drifted away from her. Nudging her arm, Roland crawled up into her lap.

Her lips dropped open in surprise, mind flashing back to when Henry used to do so.

She swallowed hard, tears pricking behind her eyes, but she used deep steady breaths to prevent them from falling.

Once she had herself under control, she glanced over at Hood. He seemed to be watching the singer just like everyone else, but, as she watched, she saw him glance over and quirk his lips in a reassuring smile.

Regina returned the quirk, giving him a subtle nod of understanding.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The heat rose quickly the next day, and, by late afternoon when she headed to the river, Regina was already feeling sweaty and overheated.

About halfway there, she happened to glance over her shoulder, and saw Hood walking about 20 paces behind her. She'd had no idea he was there, his footsteps silent as he moved.

She blinked in surprise, and frowned, "Are you following me, outlaw?"

"I believe we are simply heading in the same direction," he answered with his usual confident expression.

She sighed resignedly and asked, "Why are you always so smug?"

He laughed, "Why are you always so imperious?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well I am...or, at least was, a Queen. What's your excuse?"

"Perhaps I simply like getting a rise out of you," he teased.

She chuckled, "I should have guessed that."

Walking ahead, Regina emerged from the trees first and stepped up to the river. Behind her, Robin stepped over to a rock to begin removing his boots. Dropping them on the ground, he shrugged off his jerkin and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his brow.

"By the Gods, it is hot today," he muttered, mostly to himself, and gripped the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. His torso was well toned and covered with a smattering of light brown hair, and she couldn't help but stare.

Unfortunately, he noticed. However, he simply asked, "Is this alright? Do you mind?"

She shrugged, turning and answering casually, "It's only fair that you should be comfortable too."

With that she poofed herself into her white one-piece and stepped into the water. When she turned, Hood was coming in behind her, smug look on his face once more.

She ignored it, though, wading through until it reached her waist, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Robin answered, "You've learned all the basics needed to swim. What you need now is to practice in a situation where you're out of your depth, and do not have the option of simply putting your feet down."

"Deep water?" she asked, feeling a slight twinge of nervousness.

"Yes," he confirmed, nodding to one side of the river downstream that was surrounded by a wall of large rocks, "That pool over there is more than twice as deep as any man is tall. You should begin there and swim your way out."

"Begin there?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How am I supposed to do that? There's no bank there, it's all rocks."

In response he glanced up to the top of the rocky ledge. Catching his meaning, she turned to him, "You're not serious?"

He smirked.

"You can stare at me all you want! There is absolutely no way that is happening!" she declared.

He laughed, "Alright, well, if that's how you feel about it, if you look just under the waterline...you see that line of rocks? You should be able to use them to walk around to the deepest edge of the pool."

Finding that a more acceptable option, Regina waded over to where they rocky face of the bank began. The water was nearly to her neck when she got there, and she found it a relief to pull herself up out of it. Slowly she began making her way over, moving steadily and carefully, and paying close attention to her footing as she gripped the rocks with her toes.

Finally, she made it over to the edge of the pool. She could tell she was at one of the deepest parts because the normally clear water, at this part, was dark blue. To her surprise, she felt her heart pounding at the thought of getting into it.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and stepped off the edge. She plummeted in, water surrounding her on all sides. She quickly pushed herself to the surface, gulping down a large breath, quickly laid herself horizontally in the water before she could lose her nerve, and began paddling her way out. Each pull propelled by fluttering kicks, the water's hum interrupted only when she turned her head to take needed breaths.

She continued in that rhythm until her hand smacked into something soft, but firm. Immediately a hand reached down to grip hers and pull her to her feet.

As Regina lifted her face from the water, she found herself standing face to face with Robin who was holding her hand between his own and looking at her affectionately.

Blinking, she glanced over her shoulder to confirm that the pool was as far behind her as it had looked when she was getting into it.

Looking back at the outlaw, she whispered, "I did it."

"You did," he nodded.

A wide smile crossed her face before she could stop it. It was such a small thing, and yet a sense of pride still filled her.

Hood returned the smile, and the two simply stood together, both basking in her triumph for a moment.

Regina glanced down to where he was still holding her hand between both of his underwater.

"Did you want to go again?" he asked.

She blinked, "What?"

Letting go of her hand, he stepped past her and began wading out toward the pool, "Try swimming it the other direction this time?"

Laughing nervously, she answered, "Toward the deep water? That's some what of a different task."

"Not really," he argued, "It's the same distance."

"One might say it's the difference between running toward danger rather than away from it," she pointed out.

Turning, he stepped back into where the water began to get too deep for him to stand, "Ah, but you don't strike me as the type to run from danger."

Regain didn't answer.

"Perhaps consider it a leap of a faith?" he suggested, holding out his hand to her.

Taking a breath Regina, stepped toward him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw it. Contrasting with his fair skin was a field of dark black shaped around the outline of a lion. It wasn't glowing green, but for a moment she could have sworn it was because she could remember, as clearly as if it were yesterday, seeing it through the thick glass windows of a tavern door.

Looking up, she met this eyes. Him? It had been him all along?

His brow wrinkled at seeing her distressed expression, "What's wrong?"

Her breath caught.

She quickly stood to her full height, and began slogging her way though the water toward the bank. The resistance made it frustratingly slow, however, so less than halfway there she poofed herself to the tree line and back into her clothes.

The last thing she heard was Hood's voice calling after her as she hurried in the direction of the castle.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

This chapter felt a little off. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks.


End file.
